callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Double-Barreled Shotgun
The Double-Barreled Shotgun is a shotgun featured in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In Call of Duty: World at War, the Double-Barreled Shotgun can be found in "Eviction," and a sawed-off version with a foregrip can be found in "Ring Of Steel" inside the asylum. It is extremely powerful, being able to gib with ease, although it has short range. Multiplayer Like any shotgun, the Double-Barreled Shotgun has specific uses and roles. If it is used in close quarters settings then it is extremely lethal. Some players prefer the M1897 Trench Gun over this weapon because the Double-Barreled Shotgun can only hold up to two shells at a time, has lower accuracy, and has less range; however, this can be counteracted with the perks Sleight of Hand and Steady Aim, making the Double-Barreled Shotgun arguably the best choice, as long as the user has intimate knowledge of close range combat. Additionally, if the player tends to aim down the sights with shotguns, the Tier 3 perk slot could be used for something more useful rather than Steady Aim, such as Dead Silence, which can also help a significant amount, as the player can sneak up on the enemy without the fear of getting heard due to footsteps. If one is using close-range tactics effectively in combination with appropriate perks, the Double-Barreled can make for a much better choice than the M1897. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is capable of getting one-shot kills, even against players using the Juggernaut perk, at a surprisingly long range. Steady Aim greatly increases the weapon's accuracy and chances of getting one-shot kills. Combining this weapon with the Sleight of Hand perk halves the reload time which is useful in intense close quarters combat, especially given the two shell capacity and high ammo usage. The high rate of fire allows for a quick second shot if the first does not kill, but this will put the player in a tough situation if more enemies happen to be nearby. Zombies The Double-Barreled Shotgun is available on all maps, with its Sawed-Off counterpart appearing in the first three. The problem of constantly needing to reload and its low accuracy make this an uncommon weapon used; however, it has extremely high damage and is a one-hit-kill up to about round 15. On the first three maps, the M1897 Trench Gun and the Double-Barreled Shotgun can share ammo; up to 120 shells in reserve. Double Tap Root Beer and Speed Cola are advised to increase its firecap and decrease its reload time by a significant amount. Also, Juggernog is a good choice to compensate for possible missed shots in close quarters, where the player is left vulnerable. When Pack-a-Punched in Der Riese, it becomes the 24 Bore Long Range, increasing damage, accuracy, range and decreasing reload time. Double-Barreled Shotgun vs. 24 Bore Long Range Attachments *Sawed-Off *Grip Gallery Doublebarrel.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun. Double-Barreled_Shotgun_Iron_Sights_WaW.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun's Iron Sights. Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun Reloading WaW.png|Reloading the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun. Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun Closing WaW.png|Closing the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun. Double-barrelled_shotgun_model_WaW.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun in third person. Double-barrelled_shotgun_sawn-off_model_WaW.png|The Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun in third person. SawedOff.png|The Sawed-off attachment (showing the section remaining). Double Barreled Shotgun 2 Worldat War.jpg|Firing the shotgun in third person. Note the ejecting shell. 24 Bore Long Range WaW.png|The 24 Bore Long Range. The Snuff Box.png|The Snuff Box. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES In the iOS version, the Double-Barreled shotgun is a very powerful weapon that can kill up to 3 Zombies in one shot in earlier levels. It comes in a normal and sawn-off variant. CoDWaWZSawnOffDoubleBarrle.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun in Call of Duty: World at War ZOMBIES. Double-Barrel_Shotgun_ADS_CODZ.PNG|Aiming Double-Barrel_Shotgun_reloading_CODZ.PNG|Reloading Sawn-Off_Shotgun_CODZ.PNG|Sawed-Off variant Sawn-Off_Shotgun_ADS_CODZ.PNG|Aiming with the Sawed-Off variant Sawn-Off_Shotgun_reload_CODZ.PNG|Reloading with the Sawed-Off variant CoDWaWZSawnOffDoubleBarrle PaP.png|The 24 Bore Long Range Call of Duty: Black Ops The Double-Barreled Shotgun returns in the revised Zombie maps from Call of Duty: World at War, though only from purchase off the wall, and not from the Mystery Box. The only noticeable difference between Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: World at War ''is that the brass ends of the shotgun shells are much more shiny and reflective in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops.﻿ The Olympia appears to be its spiritual successor. It is worth noting that the regular Double-Barreled Shotgun will be held as if it has the Grip, giving it the appearance of hovering slightly above the character's left hand. This was most likely done so that a separate holding animation would not have to be done for the regular and Sawed-Off versions of the shotgun, saving space. The Sawed-Off w/ Grip version of the Double-Barreled Shotgun can be purchased from the wall in Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt, and can be seen in the opening cutscene for the map Call of the Dead, in which Michael Rooker Dual Wields two of them. These are not usable in the game, however, and appear to be reused models from Call of Duty: World at War. In one instance, he fires five shots without reloading, even though it's only possible to shoot four without reloading. Attachments * Sawed-Off (Zombies mode) * Dual Wield (Cutscene only) Trivia *Strings in Call of Duty: World at War's game files refer to the Double-Barreled Shotgun as the . *The reload animation in multiplayer is faster than the one in the campaign. *In third-person, when the Double-Barrel Shotgun is fired, shells eject from the gun, despite the gun being break-action. This also happens in multiplayer if ADS and watch closely to the right side of the shotgun. Also despite being a break-action it has the same animation as the M1897 Trench Gun as it pumps after each shot. *In Der Riese, the Sawed-off version was going to be named "The Snuff Box" when Pack-a-Punched. This can be seen via modding (PC version only). *In the Call of the Dead intro, Michael Rooker is seen using Dual Wield Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotguns. However, they are not available in-game. Also, he fires 5 shots without reloading. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the player has their hand floating off the side of the barrel. *The in-game description says that the gun is American-made, but is only seen in the campaign in the hands of German and Soviet soldiers. *According to the strategy guide for Call of Duty: World at War, the Double-Barreled Shotgun is a Russian weapon, contradicting the in-game description. Video 400px Category:Call of Duty: World at War Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Shotguns